


i think i missed a step (‘cause i'm fallin’ for you) | yvesoul

by oliviaHyesLips (yves_iN_star)



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jinsol is a useless gay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sooyoung is a (not so) confident gay, Starship: yvesoul, all these hot soccer aus with abs made me write this, ish, minor viseul, side 2jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yves_iN_star/pseuds/oliviaHyesLips
Summary: FC Seoul Team for Girls, 2019BBC University, SeoulThe only thing worse than sleeping with her nemesis –her arch enemy, her saboteur, the one whom she until very lately wanted to push into a ditch– is accidentally falling in love with her. And somewhere along the line, between all the arguments and the flirting and the sex, that's exactly what Jinsol and Sooyoung did.Or,where both Jinsol and Sooyoung accept a scholarship to BBCU and not only are they on the same team, but they are sharing the same room. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	i think i missed a step (‘cause i'm fallin’ for you) | yvesoul

  
“Fuck that bitch!” yelled Jinsoul as she skidded to a stop on the freshly cut grass.

“Just let it go, come on,” said Yerim, leaning down to help Jinsoul up.

Swatting Yerim's hand away, Jinsoul got up on her own and brushed off the dirt and grass and the cows knew what else off her uniform. “I’m fine!” shouted Jinsoul.

Their eyes meet across the field and Jinsol could _feel_ her blood boil.

It was the third time the short-haired brunette had grazed by Jinsoul, purposefully making contact and knocking her down. It was fifty seven seconds to the end of the first half. Leading 1-0, the brunette had picked the ball from Jinsoul and scored.

Jinsoul looked at the referee and yelled. “Come on Ref! That’s a foul!”

Putting his hand up and blowing the whistle, the referee cautioned Jinsoul, touching the yellow card with his other hand. Jinsoul could have let it gone –would have let it gone– if the brunette hadn't approached her with that contemptuous look that would have turned most people's ass to grass.

“That wasn’t a foul. It’s not my fault you’re so _weak_ ,” the brunette taunts.

That did it.

Jinsoul stared at her dead in the eyes. Then she pushed past the referee and anyone else who tried to hold her back and spat in the girl's face. She didn't have time to appreciate the accuracy of her shot when the brunette shoved her in the shoulders and all hell broke loose. While the other members tried to hold them back, the Captains of Team OEC and Team YYXY begin to go at it, continually shoving and trading profanity filled insults.

“Fuck you, you fucking bitch!” exclaimed Jinsoul.

"Fuck yourself," said the brunette, flipping the bird.

“Shut up you lazy, entitled jag! Go back to your fucking trash can!” yelled Jinsoul.

“Fuck off you attention seeking cat's arsehole of a Goldielocks!” rebutted the brunette.

Thankfully, before any punches are thrown, both coaches retrieved their respective Captains. They continued to shout at the each other from across the field despite the referee’s whistles. It was beyond embarrassing for both sides as both the Team Captains are red carded and receive an expulsion from the game. 

Barging into the locker room, Jinsoul received a mouthful from her coach.

“What the hell is wrong with you Jinsoul!?”

Jinsoul replied, shaking her head, “I don’t know Coach. That girl just pissed me the fuck off. Fucking walks around like she’s the shit.”

“I’ve never seen you like that. I hope you realise that the Ref went easy on you, considering this was your first infarction.”

“I know,” Jinsoul mumbled.

Her teammates were still foul-mouthing the brunette and occasionally her too.

“Fuck dude, we could have won with you on the field. Stupid score stayed at 1-0 after you left.”

"But they deserved to be benched! Did you see them play? They didn't want to just line up and play football… it's like they were trying to catch us off guard!"

"Yah! But what good did yelling do to any of us!?"

“Leave me alone,” yelled Jinsoul, slamming the door behind her.

Jung Jinsoul's easy-going, friendly, and level headed attitude had –in that moment– turned to rage, resentment, and irrationality. The brunette had a profound effect on her, provoking a type of abhorrence that Jinsoul didn’t know she was capable of. Watching the brunette bark orders like a commander in charge of a squad of troops, Jinsoul decided it was a dictator type leadership style that she immensely disagreed with.

She was supercilious and a horrid _wussy pussy Poindexter._

For whatever reason, the brunette's arrogance crawled under Jinsoul's skin.

Ha Sooyoung, distinguished for her mature and rational characteristics had transformed into an anger-filled, vindictive and illogical savage. Unknowingly, the blonde had stirred a form of animosity within Sooyoung. Watching the blonde stand idly by as her team buzzed around her, as if she was the queen herself, Sooyoung decided that the girl displayed zero leadership skills.

Sooyoung prided herself in her ability to take charge and make difficult decisions, constantly stepping up to the plate to be a strong example for others. The blonde's supercilious aura made her skin crawl.

_An attention-seeking hag._

_That_ had just been the first game. It was followed by many similar games; matches between YYXY and OEC were generally reduced to something close to a brawl, initiated by Jinsoul and the brunette more often than not.

Unbeknownst to each other, both Jinsoul and Ha Sooyoung (that was her name) had accepted a full scholarship to BBC University and each considered themselves the star freshman player.

**Author's Note:**

> Too ~~good~~ bad they become roommates too ;)
> 
> So who else is excited to get yvesoul as enemies falling for each other >•< do drop a word below; comments are my sustenance


End file.
